


A Spoon Full of Sugar

by Ofcrimsonwings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Neglect, Slow Burn, coffee shop AU, understanding emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofcrimsonwings/pseuds/Ofcrimsonwings
Summary: Rebecca Grayson is a 16 year old girl who works at a local coffee shop paying minimum wage to prove to her family that she is her own person. However, everything changed when someone comes in.OrMy take on the classic coffee shop au!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome! I originally wrote this in 2017 and might post an edited version later on. Enjoy

⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀Chapter 1, Coffee's for Closers

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀ Ah, yes, the 6am shift. A shift where only college students who are are 10 minutes late to class, attend. The pay was excellent to 16 year old Rebecca Grayson, she was able to buy her own things, and was able to lose the, 'Rich Wayne family girl, who gets whatever she wanted,' reputation.  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ The only downside about the barista job was, the bastard customers, who were too impatient and ignorant for, hotheaded, temperamental Becca to handle. Just earlier that week, a boy with blinding pearly grin, and tens of light freckles dusted across his face, came in, ordering a spiced pumpkin latte, most likely to match his fiery hair. Did he understand how much of a pain it was to make that drink? He behaved as if he had no care in the world, he couldn't have been from Gotham.  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I'm sorry sir, we have ran out of pumpkin flavoring... would you like to order something else from our menu?" She heard her blond co-worker asked, still having his snarky tone as usual.  
A boisterous bang to the front counter, gained the girls attention from her essay, "how the hell do you run out of pumpkin flavoring?" The redhead growled, almost scaring the boy from behind the counter. If you were to see the boy from a distance, you would've never expected this kind of out burst from the living ball of sunshine.  
Rebecca, who was more than annoyed at this point, stood up, grabbing her pastel blue apron, and walked behind the counter, standing next to her co-worker. Now getting a closer look at him, the boy was not much taller than she was, giving him a less imitating aura. "Listen, if we don't have any more flavoring, there's nothing we can do about it. The only choices you have right now is to leave and come back tomorrow, or order something else. What will it be?" Her words were attitude filled, and extremely loud, purposely attempting to make herself seem dangerous.  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, blaring his smile at them once more. "I've just been having a rough morning, I didn't mean to bark at you like that, sir. Can I get an iced coffee with extra sugar?" His apology was genuine in her eyes, filling her with remorse for the small adult, and his horrid start to the morning. She nodded, gesturing to the blond to get started on the order. It was time like this, that made Rebecca glad that she was the manager, and was actually good at her job, so she couldn't get fired as easily as the other workers.  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀ "What are you day dreaming about, shortie?" He snorted, tapping her in the skull. He was quite obnoxious for a 19 year old college student.  
Rebecca swatted his long finger away, groaning with vexation. "Aw, is the princess dreaming about a cliché coffee shop love story?" He questioned, with his usual smart ass attitude. It was as if his job was to annoy, and insult his fellow co-workers no matter what.  
"Shut up, Kei," she mumbled, hearing the door bells chime, and returned to her position at the counter. "Welcome to Coffee Prince, how are you today?"


	2. Breaks are a Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this chapter is short! I wrote this chapter in 2017 and I wasn’t sure what else to add to it. I apologize, enjoy and leave kudos or comments please

If someone were to count how many breaks she took on a daily basis, the answer would be 3 total. Being as temperamental as she was, this many half hour breaks, were almost mandatory. No one wanted to be greeted by a pretty barista, with a sour attitude. Rebecca wasn't a rude person, not at all, but once someone sets her off, it was extremely difficult to get her out of that mood.  
The door opened with a piercing creak, making the girl cringe a little. She looked around, noticing slight flaws in the cafés design. It wasn't as pleasant looking as the one she worked in, but, obtained a rather comfy aura. She slowly made her way cross the ash floor, recognizing her friend by his deep chestnut tresses, and pasty ivory complexion.  
He seemed to have noticed her standing in the middle of the place, with a less than appealing expression on her face, because he quickly gestured her over to the round table across the room. "Why did you bring me to a café for coffee, when we could've got free drinks at the café I work at?" She Inquired, taking the sultry Vanilla Chai from her friends hands.  
"I thought you might've wanted a change of scenery, and why complain when I'm paying, Becky?" His sarcasm was irksome, but he did have a genuine point.  
Rebecca watched as he swirled his coffee in its foam container, cringing at the idiotic nickname he had called her. "Whatever, Ben," she mumbled, sipping her chai, slowly.  
"How did your dad react to you getting the café job?" A smirk crept onto Ben's face, having a glimmer of interest in his eyes.  
She groaned at his question, not wanting to answer it, but did anyway. "He pestered me for hours, saying that I should've applied for an internship at Wayne Enterprises, and that they would've gave me appropriate hours due to me still being in high school, and benefits since my grandfather is Bruce," she stated all in one breath, gasping for air after her sentence.  
Ben let this new information sink in, allowing their table fall into an awkward silence for a couple of minutes. "I mean, he has a point," he says nonchalantly, gulping down the remainder of his coffee. "Why didn't you apply, though? It would've been a much easier part time job, for you, easy money."  
Rebecca glared at him, as if he had just asked her the most ignorant question on the face of the planet. "I want to earn money by working hard, and not be given the minimum of work possible," she said, looking out the window, avoiding any eye contact between the two. "Plus, I would've been bored." She looks over at the analog clock, placed absolutely crooked on the wall, and stood up from the table, not wanting to leave.  
"See you later, Dickhead. Don't come there just to annoy me, Willow and her kid already do that more than enough," she snorted when Ben rolled his eyes at the redhead's name. It was always hilarious when the two heard each other, hatred was a truly ugly emotion, almost as horrid as jealousy. She watched as Ben flipped her off, while she continued out the door, hoping Kei hadn't killed any of the, 'less than pleasing to work with,' co-workers whose shifts were just able to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or Kudos please 💜


End file.
